A vehicle seat configured such that a seat cushion is rendered movable in a front-rear direction by the use of a driving force of a motor is hitherto known in the art. For example, a vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes left and right lower rails elongate in the front-rear direction which are fixed on the floor of a vehicle, left and right upper rails configured to support a seat cushion and to be movable along the lower rails, a motor, and a transmission mechanism configured to receive a driving force from the motor and to cause the seat cushion to move in the front-rear direction. The motor is disposed on a bracket which connects the left and right upper rails.
There is also known in the art a vehicle seat for use as a rear seat or the like in an automobile, which is configured such that a seat cushion slides frontward according as a lower portion of a seat back juts out frontward. For example, a vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a lower slide unit fixed to the floor of a vehicle body, and an upper slide unit fixed to a seat cushion frame, wherein a seat cushion is caused to slide in the front-rear direction by the movement of the upper slide unit along the lower slide unit.